


Song Journals

by IsabelleMGLightwood5



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleMGLightwood5/pseuds/IsabelleMGLightwood5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journal in song format. Original Work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Journals

**Author's Note:**

> Original Work, a journal in song format.

Songs - Song/Journal 

May 15, 2013  
How will this work? I don’t know how to tell anyone how I really feel about them. So how will I possibly be able to speak with a stranger (everyone is a stranger, until you get to know them) Maybe, just maybe, I won’t have to work so hard. You never know what will come your way until it happens. I tried writing a song similar to this for a guy I liked (like) who moved away, before I really got to know him, and he also moved before I even got up the courage (if i had/have any courage) to be able to tell him how I feel (possibly felt) about him.  
I’ve seen his face in many of the people I’ve seen just walking around.  
No one can, or could really/truly replace my second strongest and second longest crush D My first strong and long crush had been on Al I “lost” him, -I never “had” him in the first place; because he had gone to another school and had previously been dating one of my best friends. I haven’t heard from or of him since he left the school (without Graduating)  
How do I write how I want to let you know what and how I feel about you? How did we meet? I think it was my Seventeenth Birthday when I first set eyes on you. I remember telling-telling you that it was my Birthday.  
Not many people seemed to like us,either of us at the time. I don’t know why those people acted the way they did. Why? Why? I don’t think I’ll ever understand what went through their minds when they were treating others so poorly. 

\---- May 15, 2013  
I’m staring looking ahead, blankly looking around trying to find you and wondering if like me if you are thinking of me? I wish I could really and truly see you Tonight just so that I could talk to you, even though I haven’t done so since you moved. How would I ever begin? Would I ask whether or not you had gotten my letter which I wrote you; all the way back in January 2011 (or so)?  
I’ve been sitting, wanting and waiting for you to come back to see me. I miss you. I’d love to see you at least one more time, that’s all I need from you.  
How do you tell someone who you’ve not seen for three years, how you feel? How I’ve felt basically ever since I’d first met him?  
What should I do? I know that I should stop thinking and obsessing about and over him, but that is easier said than done.  
I feel so nervous with just thinking about anything to do with this boy as well as other attractive guys. 

 

-Song May 29, 2013  
Another year older. I don’t feel any older.  
Getting closer and closer to the day HE left. No, maybe it already passed by?  
I wonder why I feel so lonely in the morning and at night? 

\--Song December 13, 2013  
Why do people say I am adorable?! I don’t think it is true! Will I ever understand or see what they (those who say that I am adorable) see?  
Will I be able to find someone B who will like/love me in the same way that Buddha feels but I would actually reciprocate it/them?!  
Will I ever see D ever again?  
-Will either he or Ellen, come visit college from wherever they currently are? I seriously hope so, I would really, really, seriously like to see both of them much more often! 

Depending on the day, my mornings and evenings are quite a lot of fun! However, my nights have become increasingly lonely, quiet, and worrisome, as well as slightly dark! -Not in suicidal thoughts type dark, but in asking myself numerous unknown complex questions which have rarely gotten a properly understandable, acceptable answer which contains or allows for me to follow my heart, mind, and whatever the opinion(s) of my parents are. 

\--- Song December 14, 2013  
Why is it that feelings in general and love specifically, are so frustrating, as well as so illogical?!!!

\----- Complex Conflict Song B Song December 15, 2013  
How to be who I wanta (wanna) be?  
Why is it so hard to just be who I truly want to be?  
To be true to all of myself, following my heart and mind, even if both are believing in completely opposite things!  
What good is it if I can’t communicate properly without feeling the need to write out in my own words (which are really the only words that can be used really) how I am feeling at that specific time?!

**Author's Note:**

> These songs came from my heart and mind. I hope others can relate to them. The names of others have been changed.


End file.
